Silencio
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -Te tenía entre mis brazos, no podía hacer nada más que gritar por ti. ¿Dónde te has metido? Seré idiota pero no quería darme cuenta de ello. ¡Despierta! ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de mi vida? Te la doy,despierta...!MAKAA!...SouMa


Bien, este es uno de mis primeros One-Shots de SE. Espero que sea de su agrado y antes de este desearía dar ciertas advertencias y un poco de información para que no se confundan mientras leen:

-Diálogos de los Personajes-

_-Son recuerdos del Pasado-_

_-Dentro del cuerpo de Soul-_

**ADVERTENCIA: Si son muy sentimentales y lloran por casi todo (**sin ofender**) favor de tener una caja de clínex a su disposición. Esto te hará llorar hasta dejarte los ojos secos. **(Claro sin exagerar pero es bueno ser precavido antes de lamentar, o algo por el estilo era la frase)

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece SE**

Por cierto. Este fic fue inspirado en el final del opening 2 de SE, el de "Paper Moon" por "Tommy Heavenly6" Sería recomendable que la escucharan mientras lean el fic, casi concordarían en algo ambas cosas. Espero que les guste.

_Prologó:_

_-Te tenía entre mis brazos, no podía hacer nada más que gritar por ti. ¿Dónde te has metido? Seré idiota pero no quería darme cuenta de ello. ¡Despierta! ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de mi vida? Te la doy, pero por favor, regresa a mí, ¡MAKA!-_

* * *

**-Silencio-**

Todo estaba a punto de acabar, esta larga historia estaba por fin a punto de finalizar. Las batallas, la sangre de inocentes, su amistad. Todo. Eran sus deseos al igual que era lo mejor, aún así fuese duro el adiós. Lo habían prometido y como todo camarada hace, siempre la cumple. "No dejaré de pelear a tú lado hasta que te conviertas en una Guadaña Mortal" ella había prometido. "Te protegeré con mi vida hasta entonces" él por igual lo prometió.

La batalla final, dónde vidas como lazos iban a ser perdidos. Ella peleaba junto con él, queriendo salir victoriosos. Ignorando sus heridas y prosiguiendo con la dura batalla que ambos estaban presenciando. El arma como el técnico.

-¿Estás listo?- cuestiono antes de lanzar el ataque. El arma solo asintió dándole el derecho de proseguir.

-¡RESONACIA DE ALMAS!- gritaron al unisón. El arma que en un simple inició era un pequeña guadaña se hizo grande y cada vez más grande. Iban a terminar rápido con esto, querían separarse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Este es?...

-El caza demonios- sonrió mostrando los dientes.

-Bien, es hora- sonrió.

-No lo eches a perder-

-Descuida…- bajo la mirada, poniéndose en posición para atacar.

-¡AHHHHH!- salió corriendo, sosteniendo fuertemente la guadaña entre manos. Sus ojos jade en ese momento mostraban rabia, pero en el interior de estos mostraban gran miedo y preocupación. Aún así ella no lo supiese, su arma podía sentir esas emociones, el miedo que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

_-¿Qué sucede contigo Maka?- _pensó algo preocupado.

El estaba fuera de la habitación negra, no estaba junto con el pequeño demonio que a cada rato le estaba controlando. De ese lugar, se escucho la risa estresante del antes mencionado. El chico lo ignoro y siguió concentrándose en el ataque que ambos estaban a punto de ejecutar.

-Que despistado eres, Soul- habló el demonio.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- volteó a verle algo disgustado.

-¿No sabes que es lo que le ocurre a tú compañera?- Soul abrió los ojos por completo. No sabía bien de lo que ese bastardo estaba hablando, pero lo ignoró; lo más seguro era que este lo estaba engañando. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de el y seguir enfocado en la pelea y a cada rato más brindarle más poder a la chica.

Maka, al haber conseguido la velocidad necesaria, saltó lo más alto que podía, teniendo en la mirada a Asura.

-¡CAZA!- estiro un brazo para poder tener más fuerza en el ataque. Estaba decidida, ocupaban darle fin a esto, de una vez por todas; aunque…

_-Confía de mí Maka-_

Eso la distrajo, ¿Qué fue eso? No, no debía estar pasando eso en esos momentos. Recupero la postura y siguió con lo anterior.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritaron al unisón.

Una gran luz se desató en ese lugar. Todos los que se encontraban allí presentes se quedaron asombrados por lo que en esos momentos estaba sucediendo. Todo fue rápido, como ella lo esperaba, todo termino al final, tal y como sus deseos.

_-Aceptaré ser tú compañero, solo prométeme algo- lo iba a escuchar con mucha atención. _

_-Dime y lo haré_

_-Promete me que no nos separaremos o ninguno de los dos morirá hasta que alcancemos nuestro objetico- fue directo. Ella puso una mirada serie con una sonrisa posada en su rostro._

_-Lo prometo-_

_-Bien- hizo una pausa sacudiendo manos con la chica- Y yo te prometo que mientras sea tú arma jamás dejaré que salgas herida._

Iba cayendo desde el oscuro cielo. Con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar. No reaccionaba, estaba metida en su mente, en un profundo sueño.

-¡MAKA!- grito la guadaña transformándose otra vez en humano, dándose impulso para alcanzar a su técnica. Estiro el brazo para poder alcanzarle, batallo un poco para alcanzarla, pero logró tomar su mano. Al sujetarla, la jaló hacia el, abrazándola y protegiéndola con su cuerpo para que esta no saliera herida.

_-¿Soul?- le llamó._

_-¿Eh?- este respondió volteándola a ver de forma perezosa. _

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Dime- se acomodó en el sofá para mirarla fijamente._

_-Tú…- bajo un poco la mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa Maka? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- se preocupo y se acerco un poco a ella._

_-Tú…- no hallaba las palabras para poder decirle lo siguiente._

_-¿Qué pasa joder?_

_-¿Tú qué harías…si yo llegará a "morir"?_

Cayeron juntos a una cesta de madera, el golpe no fue muy doloroso para Soul, lo que le preocupaba era su técnica y compañera.

_-¿Qué tanto hablas?- la pregunta se le había hecho un tanto inesperada. Nunca creyó que su técnica le preguntara eso, ¿acaso ya no confiaba en él?_

_-¿Qué no te acuerdas que te prometí que no dejaría que pasara eso?- puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica haciendo que esta pudiera sentir un poco más de confianza. Su mirada seguía abajo._

Al recuperar su postura, se paró teniendo en sus brazos todavía a la chica. Esta seguía sin reaccionar. Se estaba cada vez más asustando.

_-Responde me por favor- le reclamó._

_-No sé- así de simple fue la respuesta._

_-¿No te importaría?- Soul la miró ahora un poco enojado. ¿A qué venía todo esto?_

_-¡¿QUE TANTO ESTAS DICIENDO!?- le gritó sacudiéndola por los hombros._

_-…- no dijo nada. Soul la soltó y el también bajo la mirada._

_-Claro que me importas, a lo que me refería era que…- hizo una leve pausa, cambiando su forma de hablar. -¡LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE JAMAS DEJARÉ QUE SUCEDA ESO!-_

_-Pero, si llegará el día en el que, todo pasará así por pasar y nadie pudo haber hecho nada y…- el chico no le dejo terminar._

_-¿Quieres saber cómo me sentiría?- ella asintió._

_-Me sentiría como un completo idiota por no haber podido salvarte._

¿Cuánto tiempo ella llevaba así? No dejaba que nadie se le acercase, el la quería tener allí en sus brazos hasta que esta despertara, pero no lo hacía. Todos a su alrededor los miraban con tristeza y melancolía. Soul no entendía nada, por primera vez en su vida podría sentirse confundido.

-Parece que todos estaban enterado de ello- habló el demonio.

-¿Qué tanto dices?- gruño. No estaba de humor para tratar con este, no quería salirse de quicio antes de tiempo.

-Aún así fuese tu compañera no te aviso. Vaya amistad- se burló.

-¡Cállate! ¡No permitiré que un idiota como tú la insulte!

El demonio río como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

-Soul, amigo- alguien de entre la multitud había hablado. Fue un murmullo que este apenas había podido escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa, Black*Star?- volteó a mirarle el albino.

-¿Maka no te dijo?- Soul se le quedo viendo confundido. ¿Qué no le había dicho Maka?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella…- cerró la boca de inmediato, no sabía si decirlo o no.

_Su voz había sonado tan honesta que ella no pudo evitar soltar el llanto en silencio. La guadaña notó el cambio repentino de la chica y se preguntaba el porqué estaba así. _

_-¿Ésta todo bien, Maka?- el arma no lo sabía, pero a veces llegaba a ser muy despistado._

_-…- la chica guardo silencio para poder secar esas rebeldes lágrimas y tratar de calmarse un poco._

_-Descuida Soul, todo está bien ahora._

-Maka-chan- Tsubaki apreció a un costado de su compañero. Ambos mirando en tristeza a la rubia.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué la miran así? ¡Respondan!- reclamó. Lo que estaba haciendo no era nada cool o de su estilo, pero toda la preocupación lo estaba dominando.

-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te dejo intrigado, Soul?- apareció otra vez el demonio.

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?-

-¿Qué harías si yo muriera? Ese tipo de preguntas solo se hacen cuando va a pasar algo así- concluyo el demonio.

Las iris de Soul comenzaron a temblar, por primera vez se podría notar el miedo en esos grandes ojos carmesís.

-No…- murmullo.

-Soul, lamento decirte esto pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, ella no puede…

Se quedo allí, en silencio mientras sus camaradas le observaban. Las chicas como Liz, Patty y Tsubaki comenzaron a llorar. Sí, ahora todo tenía coherencia, su amiga había…

-Muerto/Muerto…-dijeron ambos al unisón. El demonio como el arma.

_Antes de la última pelea, Maka no se había enojado últimamente. Ella estaba muy rara, eso era lo que creía la guadaña. Cada vez que este hacia algo malo, ella lo perdonaba y le daba una sonrisa siempre a cambio. Se preguntaba el porqué tanta amabilidad o que diablos significaba eso. Ocupaba hablar seria mente con ella._

_-Maka- le llamó._

_-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?- le pregunto mientras se ataba el mantel._

_-Ocupamos halar- fue directo al grano._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te metiste en un nuevo lió?- se burló de este._

_-No. Quiero que me digas el porqué ese cambio tan repentino._

_Ella se le quedo viendo, antes de poner una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro._

_-¿No te gusta esto, verdad?- Soul negó._

_-Perdón…pero no puedo decirte._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no confías en mí?- se enojo y fue acercándose más a esta._

_-¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo…tengo miedo_

Esas palabras fueron tan dolorosas de pensar que sintió un gran hoyó en su corazón. Uno sin fondo, uno que jamás podría ser curado con el tiempo. Uno sin final. Quería negarlo, no lo quería aceptar. Sabía que su compañera tarde o temprano despertaría, como en lo hacía en todas las misiones anteriores. Ella era fuerte, no iba a morir tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

_-¿Miedo? ¿A que maka?_

_-Solo miedo…miedo a pelear, miedo a perderte…miedo a herirte- lo último lo dejo en shock. Maka si que estaba rara y algo triste, pero para eso estaba el allí; para ayudarla en todo lo que fuese posible. Soul no lo pensó más de dos veces y se acerco a esta. La tomó por la cintura acercándolo a él y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. La apretaba a su cuerpo, la tenía como si no la quisiese dejar ir, no quería que esta hasta que se mejorara se apartara de su lado._

_-¿Herirme? Jamás pasara eso y deja de pensarlo y si es por la cicatriz, supéralo ya que eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo- sin que el lo creyera Maka correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera._

-Si ella no te lo dijo debió de haber tenido una razón, pero ahora que lo sabes…- no sabían que decirle. Cada palabra lo empeoraba, no iba a soportarlo mucho.

-Evans- le llamó Spirit. Lo ignoró.

-Maka no te lo dijo porqué no quería que le impidieras pelear. Ella deseaba que hasta el final tú confiaras en ella- el también quería llorar por la pérdida de su amada hija.

-¿Pero cómo pasó esto?

-Por qué ella tenía en su cuerpo un anti-demonio y era la primera candidata que podía destruir a Asura, ella tuvo que dar su vida a cambio- dijo Kid.

_-Promete me que estaremos juntos hasta el final._

_-¿eh?- soltó una pequeña risa- no hay necesidad de ello- eso dejo impresionada a la rubia que hizo que se sintiera un poco mal._

_-Recuerda que desde que nos conocimos hice esa promesa._

_-Soul…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Perdón…_

Recordaba todo lo sucedido días atrás antes de esta pelea. Ahora entendía todo. El comportamiento de la chica, las noches de vela, el llanto sin razón, las juntas secretas con shinigami-sama. Todo. Ahora, el la sostenía en sus brazos, negándose todo lo que haya pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. Sí se lo había dicho, si le dio todas las pistas para que este entendiera su comportamiento. El tenía la culpa, nunca se fijo en esto. Metido siempre en sus pensamientos preocupándose más por el que por ella, no haciéndole mucho caso a su comportamiento. El fue el culpable, el no se dio cuenta, el…fue quien dejo a la chica morir.

-No, no no… ¡¡MAKAAAAAA!!

* * *

Allí termino todo. Esta larga historia llena de recuerdos y tragedias. Bueno, cualquier comentario esta bien recibido como:

-amenazas de muerte…odio eterno por la muerte de Maka (como ciertos amigos mios que ya me odian por ello)…lágrimas de tristeza o alegría…cualquier cosa, excepto virus.

Eso no lo acepto ya que quiero mi compu limpia para seguir escribiendo. Desearía agradecerle al clima, otra vez, últimamente ha estadio nubado y lluvioso y eso me ha dado la inspiración para elaborar este grandioso fic. Muchas gracias por leer y lo demás. Si hay faltas de ortografía perdóneme soy ser humano!


End file.
